1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, more particularly, to a tool including a handle unit for connection to a chuck for holding a bit.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 313035, a handle unit includes a connector 6 for pivotally connecting a cylinder 2 to a handle 66. The connector 6 includes an insert 65 formed at an end and a lug 61 formed at an opposite end. The insert 65 is inserted in the handle 66. The lug 61 is pivotally connected to the cylinder 2. Two spring-biased detents 67 are connected to the connector 6. The cylinder 2 includes two lugs each including recesses 27 for receiving the spring-biased detents 67 for positioning the cylinder 2 relative to the connector 6. The handle 66 is however solid and cannot store bits. Furthermore, the positioning of the cylinder 2 relative to the connector 6 is not firm attributed to the nature of the spring-based detents 67.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. 574966, a handle 5 is connected to a chuck 6 through a connector 30. The handle 5 includes a chamber defined therein. The chamber is closed by a cover 503. The connector 30 includes an insert 31 formed at an end and two jaws 32 formed at an opposite end. The insert 31 is inserted in the handle 5. The jaws 32 are connected to the chuck 6. The cover 503 is however solid and cannot store bits. Moreover, the connector 30 is not pivotally connected to the chuck 6.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.